


Long Before the Hawk We Know

by Wolfling21



Series: Clint Barton's Home for Strays [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: BAMF Original Female Character, Barton family ranch, Clint Barton-centric, Clint needs a teenage daughter, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, During Iron Man 2, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Female Character, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Avengers (2012), SHIELD Family, Steve Rogers Feels, Strong Female Characters, Team Bonding, Team as Family, clint barton is a great dad, during Incedible Hulk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling21/pseuds/Wolfling21
Summary: Clint Barton is one of the top snipers, assassins & SHIELD agents.  He also has a habit of picking up strays long before he ever brought the Avengers home.  The first was a teenage girl with trust issues & an attitude.  So naturally, she becomes the light of his life.   Starts before the MCU timeline but follows it.  All warning including in each chapter.





	1. Jaded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkSplodge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/gifts), [kurtwagnerok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtwagnerok/gifts).



**Author: contains past child abuse**

_**Dallas, Texas** _

**2002**

"Oh god... Laura is gonna kill me for this one. If Fury doesn't first." Clint groaned.

Something about the mission had smelled funny from the beginning but the handler assigned to him hadn't listened.

So here he was... In a warehouse with a bullet in his side... Hoping to hell the man who was supposed to have been his target didn't find him.

"I'm going to murder that filthy piece of shit when I get out of here." He said.

"Talk to yourself much?"

Clint jumped, looking around in shock for the source of the voice.

"Some asshole shot ya huh?" the same voice asked.

"Who are you?" He asked, pulling a knife from his boot.

A figure stepped out of the shadows nearby and circled him carefully.

She was just a kid, maybe thirteen at the most, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"You're just a kid." He whispered.

"I'm fifteen. Plenty old enough to be on my own." She growled.

"How come you're out here on your own?" He asked.

"What's it matter to you?" She quipped. She was local... her accent told him that much.

Clint stared at her, taking in her jaded eyes... The cautious way she approached... Her unease... He knew all of that from experience.

"Somebody hurt you? Parents, siblings?" He asked gently.

She stared at him, looking ready to rip him a new one before she crouched down near him.

He noticed she stayed out of arms length... someone had definitely done something to make her leery of people.

"Who shot you?" She asked, nodding to the blood soaking through his vest.

"My target." He whispered.

"You an spy or assassin or something? Like in one of those Jame Bond movies?" She scoffed.

"Something like that." He chuckled.

She stared at his vest before sliding over to his side, watching him carefully.

"I'm pretty good at patching myself when... I got hurt. Could try to patch you up." She offered.

Up close he could see a jagged scar on her arm and a few smaller ones on her face.

She yelped when he grabbed her wrist to examine the scar then tried to jerk away but he didn't let her go. Instead he gently took her face on his hand, looking at the scars on her face.

They were barely noticeable but there none the less.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter." She muttered.

"Who did this to you?" He growled.

She dropped her eyes and jerked her face from his hand. "My asshole parents... Ya happy now old man?" She hissed.

Rage flared up inside of him when she confirmed his suspensions.

He wanted to hunt down her parents and make sure they never put their hands on any child ever again.

"So this is where you ran off to. And you've got a little girlfriend." A voice cackled.

Clint swung his head towards the entrance to the warehouse as five men came into view.

Four were burly and vicious looking.

The fifth oozed charisma but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Who the hell are they?" the girl whispered.

"My target. And his bodyguards apparently." Clint whispered.

"You really are an assassin or something." She whimpered.

"Yeah I am." He admitted.


	2. My little Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for attempted rape (off screen), talk of rape & sexual abuse of underage girls, murder, talk of sex slavery

"Explain to me exactly why you decided to drag this kid back to SHIELD with you." Fury growled.

"She's fifteen and she saved my life." Clint whispered, closing his eyes and leaning back.

"Regardless." Fury muttered.

Clint sighed and glanced up at the ceiling.

***flashback***

Clint gathered the girl to his chest and leaned against her as he got to his feet.

"No way you can fight them all." She whispered.

"What's your name?" He panted.

"Rain." She whimpered.

"When I tell you to... Get out of here. Run as fast you can out of here. Find somewhere safe." He told her.

Rain shivered and nodded slowly.

"Brave bastard aren't Ya?" His target chuckled, aiming a lecherous grin at Rain.

Miles Kennedy.

Age thirty two.

He had a taste for underage girls and took part in the selling and transfer of sex slaves to high paying clientele across the world.

"Rain... Run." Clint hissed.

"Where?" She whimpered.

"Anywhere. But get out of here now." He growled.

She made a soft sound before she bolted.

"Get the girl! I'll take care of him." Miles chuckled.

The body guards scattered and Clint silently hoped she'd get away safely.

"Miles Kennedy. You are a very sick bastard." He growled, staring the man down.

"I am a man with unique tastes." Miles chuckled.

"You rape and abuse underage girls. You take the runaways and orphans... Then you sell them off as sex slaves to the highest bidder." Clint snapped.

"Maybe when my men get your girl back... You could give it a try. The young ones... They're a lot of fun. Especially when they scream and try to get away." Miles laughed.

Clint cringed at the thought of forcing himself on any woman... Especially not his Laura.

"Never. I'm not as asshole like you. I would never force myself on a woman. And I would never touch an underage girl." Clint growled.

A scream echoed through the warehouse and he inhaled sharply.

"Sounds like they found her." Miles chuckled.

Clint growled and pulled out his knife, driving into the other man's skull.

The sudden movement shifted the bullet in his side and sent sparks of pain through him.

"Fuck me!" He yelped.

Another scream then a sob echoed through the warehouse.

"Rain?!" He shouted.

A yell, this one male, then four gunshots.

"Rain!?" He shouted again.

A sob then the girl burst to view. "You're still alive!" She sobbed.

"Yeah... This bastard isn't." He muttered, nodding to his target on the ground.

"Those assholes... They tried to rape me but... I kept fighting them off." She whimpered, clinging to him.

"Atta girl." He whispered.

***end flashback***

Fury rubbed his temples and said, "She is still underage. And a runaway. She should be returned to her parents Barton."

Clint was silent, breathing deeply.

Fury shook his head.

Barton could fall asleep anywhere quickly, especially when he was hurt.


	3. Clint says "Mine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains references & slightly graphic descriptions of child abuse to multiple characters

"I want to see Agent Barton." Rain said, not even bothering to look at the agent who had just walked in.

"You can. Just as soon as you explain a few things to me." The agent said, sitting down across from her.

Rain eyed him before quickly snatching the clip on badge he wore from his shirt collar. "Agent Phil Coulson." She read.

Coulson blinked at her and said, "You're fast. Rain, isn't it? Or rather Lorraine."

"Lorraine is a shitty name. I rather Rain." She muttered, toying with his badge.

"Why don't you tell me why you ran away from home?" He asked.

"Already had a shrink come in and give my a psych eval." She scoffed.

"I know. But I want to hear it for myself." Coulson said.

Rain sighed and asked, "If I tell you... I can see Agent Barton? The doctor... She said he was alive but that the bullet did some nasty damage to him."

"Yes. You can see Agent Barton. After we're done." Coulson assured her gently.

"I was born in some little town in West Texas... out near El Paso. But my parents, they moved out to East Texas. My parents... they drink a lot. Not a few beers after work or at mealtime... More like they drank their meals straight from the bottle. And when they were drunk... They had nasty as hell tempers." Rain whispered.

Coulson watched her silently, being reminded of when a young man sat across from him... Begging for them to not put him in jail or send his girlfriend back to her abusive father.

Small wonder Clint had insisted this girl return to base with him... He saw a younger Laura in Rain.

"My mom... She was the worse of the two. My dad... He just yelled at me and smacked me 'round a bit. But that bitch... She pretty much got off on hurting me. Scratched up my face when she couldn't find anymore Vodka in the house. Took a knife to my arm just for the hell of it. Might have traded me for a case of booze if she had no money." Rain whimpered, staring at the jagged scar on her arm.

"Go on." Coulson prompted.

"You want to know why I ran away? Cuz if I hadn't, I might either be dead or have killed those assholes myself. And I want to live. Same reason I shot those four bastards in Dallas who wanted to rape me. I want to fucking live." Rain hissed.

Coulson stared at her, looking past all the rage in her eyes and seeing pure fire beyond.

She wanted to live alright & she didn't seem to care how she did so, as long as she did.

"I need to go talk to someone and go check on Barton. Then you may see him." He told her.

"When?" Rain demanded.

"Soon." Coulson assured her as he walked out the door.

As soon as the door locked, Rain buried her face in her arms and quietly cried.

She had not told anyone her fear of either dieing or killing her parents had she not left. But that man... That Agent Coulson had made her want to spill her soul.

And the words had tumbled out before she could stop them.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"She's a spit fire." Fury said, watching Rain through the two way mirror.

"Yes sir. And what she told the psychiatrist appears to be true. She was abused by her family. According to the information we found, she has not been seen by neighbors, teachers or schoolmates in five months but she has not been reported as a run away by her parents." Coulson said, flipping open a file on the desk.

"Is there any next of kin?" Fury asked.

"No sir. And I would not return the girl to her family. It could be a death sentence." Coulson told him.

Fury sighed and rubbed his temples. "Let her see Barton. Maybe they can figure out what to do with her. SHIELD is not equipped to take care of a teenager." He said.

"She seems to take care of herself well enough." Coulson pointed out.

"Take her to Barton." Fury repeated.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Clint cringed as the doctor removed the bandage so they could both see his injury.

The bullet wound had been stitched up but didn't look nearly as bad as it had when there was blood all over his side and soaking his best.

"The sutures are holding. And there is no sign of infection. I suggest another day of bed rest then probably a brief time off to finish healing." The doctor told him.

"How long on antibiotics and when do I need to come in to have them removed?" Clint asked.

"Another ten days on the antibiotics. And the sutures will dissolve on their on about three weeks. However if they start to pop, you may trim them. Just be sure to keep them clean and covered." The doctor told him.

Yeah that part I know." Clint said.

Coulson stuck his head into the room and said, "Clint you have a visitor."

Rain stuck her head around Coulson and then stepped inside quietly.

"Hey kiddo. You okay?" Clint asked.

Rain nodded and whispered, "Yeah... They've got a cot for me to sleep on. And they feed me. But they wouldn't let me come see you."

Clint shot a glare at Coulson before motioning for Rain to sit down.

"I'm okay see? Just some sutures. It only looked a lot worse than it actually was." He told her gently.

Rain nodded and glanced at Coulson then the doctor.

"Any chance of privacy?" She asked.

"Of course." The doctor said, leading Coulson out.

"They made me talk about my parents." Rain whispered once they were alone.

Clint gently ran his thumb over the scar on her arm and said, "My dad drank a lot when I was a kid. My mom did too. But my dad, he beat me and my brother up a lot. I've still got a lot of scars from him. And my wife... Her father..."

"You're married?" Rain asked.

"Yeah for a while now. She's.. more than I ever thought I deserved. But her father.. He drank a lot too and well he..." Clint cringed and shook his head.

Rain shivered... She understood what Clint hadn't said.

"I think they want to send me back to my parents. I over heard a couple of the agents talking my first night here. They said that I'm underage and since SHIELD had nowhere to keep kids, I should go back to my parents. But if I do, I'll either kill them or they'll kill me. And I don't wanna die." She whispered.

Clint's eyes flashed and he gently gathered Rain in his arms.

She tensed at first, inhaling sharply before slowly relaxing when she realized he wasn't going to hurt her.

"You are not going back to your parents. And you're not going to some orphanage or foster home either. I won't allow it." He told her.

"How are Ya gonna do that?" Rain asked.

"I need to make a phone call. And talk to a few people. But I think I can work something out." Clint whispered.

Laura would understand... He knew she would


	4. Rain Goes Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of abuse. 
> 
> And seriously why couldn't have Marvel given the Barton family a dog?? And ty to the following for Kudos &/or bookmarks: Afarie, Macewindu_lives, Kurtwagnerok & a guest. They are definitely appreciated & loved.

Laura looked at the picture of the girl on her computer again.

Slender, short, long dirty blond hair, striking green eyes and a beautiful tan.

She had a feeling that once Rain was cleaned up and in some decent clothes, she'd be very pretty.

But this poor girl was leery of everyone but Clint and showed signs of having been abused.

But Clint, her soft hearted Clint, had insisted on bringing her home with him once the doctor released him.

"She's a good kid Laura. She just needs somewhere to stay and to be with people who won't hurt her. Sending her back to her parents will be a death sentence for either her or them." Clint had told her over the phone and there was no way she could say no to that.

At her feet Scout, their black and white border collie, perked up and yipped happily.

Clint was home.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"You live on a farm?" Rain asked, looking around.

"It's more a ranch. But either way, yes I live here. With Laura." Clint told her gently.

Rain stared at the woods and the mountains beyond. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Those are the Catskills. I usually only going hunting in the woods, not off in the mountains themselves. But I could take you out there sometime if you'd like." Clint offered.

"I think I'd like that." She admitted.

"Clint?" A woman called as the door to Clint's house opened.

"Babe come meet Rain!" Clint called.

Rain watched the woman come down the stairs with a border collie beside her.

She was pretty enough, with long black hair and brown eyes, Rain decided. And judging by the way she embraced Clint and kissed him, very much in love and very happy.

"Rain? This is my wife Laura." Clint said gently.

Laura stared at the girl as she stared at the ground. She was shy or maybe just not very good with people. "You don't have to be afraid here. We won't hurt you. And very few people come here so you won't meet strangers too often." She said gently.

Rain glanced up at Laura and asked, "Ya mean it?"

"Of course. Now why don't you come inside and take a hot shower. I have some old clothes of mine that may be a bit big on you but they should fit well enough." Laura offered.

"Okay. These are... Pretty filthy." Rain admitted, glancing down at her jeans, tank top, denim jacket and boots.

"We can wash them. Come on." Laura said, gently touching the girl's arm.

Rain flinched a bit but didn't pull away, glancing back at Clint who trailed behind them.

The dog padded along beside Rain, sniffing her pant leg.

"What's his name?" Rain asked, letting the dog sniff her hand.

"Scout. Do you like dogs?" Laura asked gently.

"Yeah. Never had one... They wouldn't let me have one. I tried to keep a bird one time... came home from school and found it dead on the back porch one day." Rain sighed.

"You don't have to think about them while you're here. Clint and I won't let anything happen to you." Laura promised.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What do you think of her?" Clint asked, sliding out of his shirt carefully.

"She's rough around the edges but... I think we can work around that. She can't be as bad as you were when I first met you." Laura whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I was an asshole when we first met." Clint sighed.

"And I fell in love with you regardless. And I love her too. She's a good girl... Just like you said." Laura told him.

Clint smiled and whispered, "What do you think about us adopting her?"

"Can we do that?" Laura gasped.

"Do you want to?" Clint asked her.

"I... I hadn't thought about it. But... I don't want to see her leave. She already feels like she belongs here. I love her, Scout loves her, you love her. So... Yes. Let's adopt her." Laura whispered.

"I will talk to Phil and Nick to see if we can speed up the adoption process." Clint told her.

"So you think they will?" Laura asked.

Clint shrugged, kissed her and whispered, "Thank you babe."


	5. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk of some of the horrible things people do to each other
> 
> Contains roughly three year time jump, in which Rain has been officially adopted by Clint & Laura

"I'm home!" Rain shouted, bounding up the porch steps.

"Clint called a few hours ago! He'll be home pretty soon!" Laura called.

"His last mission went well?" Rain asked, pulling off her boots.

"Seems like it. He didn't say much about it on the phone." Laura said.

"Is he okay?" Rain whispered.

"He didn't sound hurt. Just tired. Did you catch anything?" Laura shrugged, nodding to the bow and quiver over her daughter's shoulder.

"Not today. Some of the deer were too young to take. And a few seemed like they were expecting fawns. Not good for hunting." Rain told her.

The last few years had been good to Rain. Her once dirty blonde hair was now dark brown and while she was still short, she was lean and strong.

Now eighteen, she spent part of her time hunting in the woods and part of the time helping Laura around the ranch.

When Clint was home, he helped train her with a bow and taught her how to fight... At her request.

"Are you planning to talk to him once he gets home?" Laura asked.

"That's the plan but... I don't know how well he'll take the news." Rain sighed.

Laura smiled and said, "I have some news that might soften the blow of what you're going to tell him."

"What kind of news?" Rain asked.

Laura grabbed her hand gently and placed it on her stomach. "I'm pregnant." She giggled.

Rain stared at her stomach and bit her lip, emotions playing across her face.

Laura was going to have a baby... She and Clint would have a child that was their own flesh and blood.

Laura gently hugged her and whispered, "Sweetheart, just because we are having a baby of our own doesn't make you any less of a member of the family. You'll be this baby's big sister. And we will still love you just like we always have."

"I'm sorry... I just hadn't thought about you two having a baby. I didn't have any siblings before... I don't know how to be a big sister." Rain whispered.

"Just love the baby. Go out and hunt for the baby. If you go out there and have to fight, fight to make the world a safe place for the baby." Laura told her.

"You'll make a good mother. And Rain will make a good big sister." Clint said, leaning in the doorway.

Laura smiled and ran to Clint, hugging him tightly. "The tests came up positive this morning. I wanted to tell you when you got home instead of over the phone." She told him.

Clint gently stroked her stomach and whispered, "I wouldn't have cared when you told me or how."

Rain smiled and said, "I have something I want to tell you. And I want you to listen with an open heart."

"Don't I always?" Clint asked.

"Honey... She's being serious. This is important." Laura told him.

Clint sat down at the table and said, "Okay. What's so important to you?"

"I want to join SHIELD." Rain sighed.

Clint stared up at her and asked, "What? Why? You're safe here."

"I know that. But... I know that you do a lot of good for the world. To some people it may not seem that way but to me... what you do is a wonderful thing. You get rid of the truly evil men in the world. You save people from horrible fates... Like you saved me. I want to be able to save people... To give them a better life." Rain told him.

Clint sighed and whispered, "Come sit down and listen to me."

Rain sat down across him, watching him silently.

"Yes I save people. But I also kill people, maybe more than I save. Every mission means I could be killed. And innocents die... a lot. Sometimes you can't prevent it or save them. You will have blood on your hands and lots of it. SHIELD is not an easy place. It can be the death of you." Clint told her softly.

Laura slid her arms around his shoulders and whispered, "Rain sweetheart, Clint was recruited by SHIELD shortly after we got married. I have held him after more nightmares than I can remember, I've sat with him during so many night terrors. This life is not any easy one... For anyone involved."

"I survived my birth parents abuse. And being on my own for five months. I know that the life I'm asking to live is not an easy one. But I'm ready to face that if I have to." Rain told them.

"The world out there... Away from here... Is a very cruel place. You will see things that you can never burn out of your memory. You will see people do things to another human being that will make you physically ill. But you can't let yourself or else you will blow your cover." Clint told her.

"I understand." Rain assured him.

"Then I'll talk to Fury and Coulson." Clint whispered.

Rain nodded and squeezed Clint's hand.

Laura sat down beside Clint and set her hand on top of their's.

Her husband was a warrior... He had been since before they met.

Rain was a spit fire and a fearless young woman... That would never change.

If anyone could survive SHIELD, it would be them.


	6. He Made A Different Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter & another time jump
> 
> Escrima sticks are Nightwing's weapons of choice & also what Natasha used in Age of Ultron.

"Aren't you Fury's pet sniper's girl? Agent Barton?" One of the trainees asked.

"If ya mean girl as in daughter, then yeah." Rain said, glancing over her shoulder.

"Really?" The trainee asked.

"Yeah." Rain shrugged, picking up her escrima sticks and leaving the locker room.

She didn't have a lot of patience for trainees who spent all their time talking instead of training.

"Trainee Barton!" Fury shouted.

"Yes sir?" Rain asked, tucking her escrima sticks in her belt.

"I am moving you out of the regular training class and into a more advanced training class. You're advancing quicker than expected." Fury told her.

"Thank you sir. I just hope the advanced class doesn't like to talk as much the regular ones." Rain smiled.

Fury nodded and motioned for her to follow him out into the hall.

"Have you heard about your father's last mission?" He asked.

"All I know is that it was supposed to be an assassination mission. But he refused the kill order and brought the target back to SHIELD." She admitted.

"What you've heard is true. I want you to test her skills." Fury said.

Rain stared at him and asked, "You want me to test the skills of a trained assassin sir? I am still just a Baby Agent."

Fury chuckled at the nickname the older agents had given to the trainee agents and said, "You've come a very long way in a short time Rain. And your father speaks very highly of you. I've seen you defeat every opponent placed in front of you, including your trainers. I have no doubt that you can hold your own against the Black Widow."

Rain felt her face heat up... Fury very seldom handed out praise to anyone, especially young agents. "I will do my best to make you and my father proud sir." She whispered.

"See that you do girl." He told her.

"Where can I find the Black Widow sir?" She asked.

"In training room C. One hour from now." Fury said.


	7. In which SHIELD agents have too much fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melinda May is from Agents of SHIELD. 
> 
> contains: cat fighting, blood, betting & all sort of fucked up fun

"Barton."

Clint looked up at the catwalk and caught sight of Fury and Coulson, heading up to join them.

"Word's gotten out." Clint said, leaning against the railing.

Agents were gathered on the other catwalks and down on the floor.

"They're all eager to see if the Black Widow lives up to her reputation. And to see if the Hawk's daughter lives up to her father's." Coulson smirked.

Clint could see bets being placed around the room and chuckled.

SHIELD agents loved a few things more than their work: gossip, pranks, fights and betting.

"Fifty on your girl." Fury said.

"I'll match it." Coulson smirked.

"Double it." Clint told them.

"You've got a lot of faith in her." Fury said, pulling out his wallet.

"She's my daughter." Clint reminded him as Melinda May walked up.

"We'll get it back." Coulson said, sliding two fifties from his pocket.

"Are you sure Barton's daughter can stand against Black Widow sir?" May asked.

"I am." Fury told her.

May nodded and leaned against the railing next to Clint, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rain looked around at the agents gathered in the room and smirked.

SHIELD agents loved to have their odd, perverse fun.

A whistle drew her attention the catwalk to her right... Where her father stood with Director Fury, Melinda May and Coulson.

"Hi dad." She whispered.

"So you are the little girl Fury wants to test my skills? I am not impressed." Black Widow smirked, joining her in the center of the room.

"And you are a stuck up bitch." Rain growled.

Widow was beautiful with brilliant green eyes, blood red hair, plenty of curves and a softly accented voice.

But she didn't seem much older than Rain, if at all.

"Ladies! This is a test match! Do not fight to kill!" Fury shouted.

"Where is the fun in that?" Widow smirked.

Rain rolled her eyes and said, "Are we gonna actually fight or stand here all day to be eye candy for the other agents?"

Widow smirked and dove at Rain, who slid out of the way.

"You are very fast." Widow smirked.

Rain grinned and pulled her escrima sticks out, twirling them.

"Nobody said we couldn't use weapons." She reminded the other woman.

Widow rushed her, landing a kick to Rain's arm before she was hit twice with the sticks.. Once to the abdomen and once to the thigh.

Widow cursed in Russian and stumbled back, cringing. "Those hurt." She growled in English.

"Wait until I get some that have electric currents running through the ends." Rain chuckled before she tackled Widow, landing two hard blows to the other woman's ribs.

"Bitch!" Widow yelped, wrapping her legs around Rain's neck to choke her.

"Not how I would ever want to be between another girl's legs." Rain hissed, before she sank her teeth into Widow's leg.

Widow cried out and released Rain, pulling out a taser chip and throwing it at the other woman.

Rain screamed when the electric current shot through her, forcing her back to arc. She clawed at the taser chip before tearing it off her arm and tossing it away.

Widow crouched nearby, watching and waiting for another chance to strike her prey.

Rain glared darkly and felt for the knife in her boot.

Fury had said this was not a fight to kill.

And yet that electric current could have killed her had the taser chip landed near her heart.

Widow pounced and the two women went rolling.

Rain stabbed her knife into Widow's shoulder before kicking the red head away.

Widow touched her shoulder and stared at the blood on her hand in shock before looking up at Rain.

There was a dangerous fire in her eyes and a deadly smirk on her face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fury saw the knife in Black Widow's shoulder and nodded to Clint, Coulson and May.

May and Clint both jumped the railing while Coulson ran to the stairs.

The other agents who had been shouting and cheering fell quiet.

The fight was over... Fury didn't need two young agents killing each other.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rain cried out when she was grabbed from behind. "Lemme go!" She shouted, wanting to rip Widow apart.

"Rain! Knock it off! Your high on adrenaline and the thrill of a potential kill." Clint shouted in her ear.

It took Rain a moment to realize what he was saying and another moment to realized this was something he had warned her about.

Agent's enjoyed their work... Maybe more than they should.

Something about holding the life of another human being in their hands and watching the light leave their eyes.

"Oh shit." She whispered.

Clint held Rain tightly even though she stopped struggling as May restrained Widow enough to allow Coulson to check her wound.

"Blade isn't long enough for an exit wound. And it probably didn't hit anything vital." Coulson said, taking off his tie.

"Is the blade serrated?!" May shouted to Clint.

"Rain?" Clint asked.

"No!" Rain called.

"Okay. Then let's take it out. Can you get her to the infirmary on your own?" Coulson asked May.

"I will go quietly." Widow growled.

Coulson nodded and pulled the blade out, shoving his wadded up tie against the wound to staunch the bleeding.

"Keep pressure on that." May told Widow, hauling her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Coulson asked Rain.

"I feel sick. And dizzy." She admitted, leaning against Clint.

"Probably the adrenaline, the thrill and the electric shock. I'll have one of the doctors check her over." Clint said, pulling the bet money from his pocket and giving Coulson his share.

"Barton! Get her checked out then bring her to my office!" Fury snapped.

Clint nodded and steered Rain toward the infirmary.


	8. Hunt Blackouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've lazy in updating & it's almost XMas, have three chapters.  
> Merry XMas, Blessed Yule & be safe.

"Exactly what were you thinking during the last minute or two of the fight Agent?" Fury asked.

"I was thinking that you had clearly given the command that we not fight to kill. But Widow seemed to be ignoring the command. The electric currant from her taser chip could have sent me into cardiac arrest had the chip landed near my heart." Rain said, sipping her coffee.

"And after that?" Fury asked.

Rain stared into her coffee and whispered, "I don't remember sir. I... blacked out. Next thing I remember is being grabbed from behind, being picked up and my father shouting in my ear."

"It sounds like a typical hunt blackout sir. But in such a new agent.." Agent May began.

"A hunt blackout? What is that?" Rain asked, looking at her father.

"It's a term used by older agents, especially ones who spend a lot of time in the field hunting down targets. You get so caught up in the hunt.. chasing your target, cornering them and finally taking them out. Watching the light fade from their eyes as they die..." Clint said, trailing off as his eyes glazed over.

May walked over and smacked Clint upside the head, making him yelp and glare at her.

"Most agents who have these blackouts are still semi aware. They still respond to their handlers and still check in via their coms. But sometimes they don't remember parts of the mission. It is possible to "awaken" them. Usually by interfering with their mission directly." Fury said.

"Like you did after I stabbed Widow." Rain sighed, glancing at Clint.

"Yeah... I've been through all this before. More times than I care to count." He admitted.

Rain gave him a soft smile and leaned against him.

Fury gave the pair a slight smile and nodded to the door once he had caught Clint's attention.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up sweetheart? Use my quarters." Clint told Rain gently.

Rain eyed Clint, Fury and May before getting up and leaving the room.

She knew when her father and their superiors needed to talk privately.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Coulson asked, walking in a few seconds later.

"What is your personal opinion on Rain?" Fury asked.

"She's a very clever girl and from what I've seen, she has advanced through training abnormally fast. If I didn't know better, I'd think she had training from youth." Coulson said.

"And we know for sure there's no chance of that?" May asked.

"We ran her background multiple times. Searched through her blood line... There's nothing to suggest SHIELD, HYDRA or anything else. Her parents... They have military in their family but distantly. There's no way she had training." Fury said.

"No way it's all a ruse?" May asked.

"No. We've run it a thousand different ways with all the same results." Coulson told her.

Fury picked up a paper from his desk and handed it to Clint. "This should make your girl happy." He said.

Clint took the paper and glanced at it.

"Couple found dead in mobile home. Suspected alcohol poisoning." Clint whispered before scanning the article.

Rain's birth parents had drunk themselves to death.

"Serves those assholes right." He scoffed.

"Agreed." Coulson whispered.

Fury cleared his throat and they all looked up at him.

"I was going to push Rain up into the advanced class of Baby Agents. But after seeing her fight Black Widow... I believe she has far surpassed even the advanced class. She's young... I can not deny or forget that. But she is a natural at what we do... at what we need to do." Fury told them.

"Sir?" Clint asked softly.

"I'm making your daughter a full agent Barton. Go tell her the news. Then take her home to be with her mother. I understand you have a baby on the way soon." Fury told him.

"Yes sir. A boy. And we're all very excited." Clint whispered.

"Get your girl and go home Clint. And tell Laura congratulations." Fury whispered.

"Congratulations Clint. You'll make a good father." May said.

"He already is. If how Rain turned out is any indication." Coulson smiled.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Mom! We're home! And we've got great news!" Rain shouted, running up the porch steps.

"In the living room." Laura called, from where she was stretched out on the couch.

"Are you okay babe?" Clint asked, dropping his bag in the front hall and sitting beside her.

"Been really sick today." She sighed.

"Morning sickness?" Clint asked.

"Yeah." Laura yawned.

Rain squeezed her hand gently and said, "I got made full agent. No more pussy footing around with the Baby Agents."

"Congratulations sweetie. I knew you were moving through the training quickly." Laura smiled.

"And there's this." Clint added, handing Laura the article about Rain's birth parents.

"Good riddance to them." Laura said, setting the paper aside.

"Our thoughts exactly." Rain agreed, touching Laura's baby bump as her little brother kicked.

"I think Cooper agrees." Clint smiled.

"He will never know people like them." Laura whispered.

"No he will not. I will never let it happen." Rain promised.


	9. Nightmares & New Additions to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd of three chapters for Xmas gifts

Rain sat up slowly and glanced around, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

There were no sounds of traffic or stench of booze.

There was a comfortable bed beneath her, not some mattress on the floor or a patch of cement in a corner.

This wasn't one of her haunts in Dallas or her parents mobile home.

She was home on the ranch... safe, loved and protected.

The alarm clock on her bedside table read just past 3am and she could hear Cooper crying down the hall.

"Hold on little one. I'm coming." She yawned, heading into the nursery.

Laura looked up when Rain walked in and smiled gently. "Why don't you go back to bed sweetie? I was about to warm up a bottle for Cooper." She suggested.

Rain cocked her head a little to examine Laura. Despite the lack of light, she could see how tired her adopted mother looked. Getting up to tend to Cooper every few hours was taking its toll.

"No it's okay. Let me take care of him and you go back to sleep. I don't think I'll be going back to sleep anytime soon." She told her..

"Are you alright? Do you feel sick?" Laura asked, touching her forehead.

"I feel fine. I just had a nasty dream and forgot where I was when I first woke up." Rain admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Laura whispered.

"Not really. It's just stuff I rather leave in the past." Rain said, taking Cooper.

Laura sighed and headed back to bed.

She couldn't force Rain to talk... her daughter would shut down if she tried.

It was something Clint teased Rain about having inherited from him.

Cooper fussed softly all the way downstairs as Rain tucked him up on her shoulder to wait for the bottle.

"You're lucky Coop. You'll probably never know anything but this ranch until you grow up, find yourself a girl or guy, then settle down somewhere." She whispered.

The baby gurgled and cooed softly.

"You like being talked to? No surprise since dad sings to you whenever he's home." Rain smiled, shifting Cooper so she could feed him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What is this place?" Natasha panted.

"Somewhere safe." Clint said, picking her up.

"Put me down... I can walk." she protested.

"Sure you can. But it will drive those bullets further into the muscle if you do. So how much do you want to hold onto your pride? And how much muscle damage do you want?" Clint growled at her.

Natasha fell silent as he carried her up to a three story farm house.

What was this place?

His home?

Were agents allowed to have homes?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Go back to sleep." Rain giggled as Cooper cooed happily in his crib.

A door opened downstairs and a voice filtered upstairs.

"Lights on in the kitchen but nobody's up? Go figure."

Rain flicked off the nursery light and headed downstairs.

"Dad?" She called softly.

"Kitchen!" Clint called back.

"I was up with Cooper... Is that Romanoff?" Rain began as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah. She's got a bullet in her thigh. Took two more but they exited out the other side." Clint told her.

"And you brought her here?" Rain asked, staring at the Russian laid out on their table.

"It was the first place that came to mind. Come put pressure on this. The bullet's near her femoral artery and I'm worried she'll bleed out." Clint told her, motioning her to him.

"You live here?" Natasha whispered, turning her attention to Rain.

"Yeap. I'm the Hawk's daughter. Thought everyone knew that." Rain smirked.

Clint reappeared with a large first aid kit and said, "Run upstairs and get Laura. We're gonna need her help."

"She doesn't have to. What happened?" Laura asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Mission gone bad. Come help me clean her up will ya babe." Clint asked.

Laura kissed his cheek and helped prop Natasha up so Clint could clean up the bullet wound through her arm.

"Who are you?" Natasha hissed at Laura, squeezing her eyes shut.

"His wife. I'm also Rain's adopted mother." Laura told her.

"We can stitch this one and the one above her hip later. The bullet in her thigh is the priority. How's the bleeding Rain?" Clint whispered.

"Still going. It had slowed down but picked up when you propped her up." Rain said, pressing a new piece of gauze to the wound.

"It'll slack off again once we lay her down. Just keep pressure on it until I can get these two covered and then I'll wash up." Clint told her.

"Should we put her under?" Laura asked.

"We have Morphine?" Rain smirked.

"Amazing what you can sneak out of SHIELD infirmarys." Clint chuckled.

"No... No morphine." Natasha whispered.

"Honey, it's either that or you scream bloody murder the whole time. And we'd all rather you not since there's a baby in the house." Laura told her.

Natasha's eyes widened and she looked at Clint. "Baby?" She asked.

"Yeah our son. Get some sleep." Clint told her as Laura injected her with Morphine.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natasha jerked awake at the sound of a baby crying.

A baby?

"How do you feel?"

"Groggy?" Natasha whispered, looking around and finding Rain sitting at the foot of the bed.

"You may heal fast but l wouldn't suggest trying to walk for a while. Might tear the stitches." Rain said.

"Why did I hear a baby?" Natasha whispered, sitting up.

"My little brother. Remember? We had this conversation already." Rain told her.

Natasha narrowed her eyes and growled, "Someone gave me Morphine."

"You're welcome for that. It made everything easier." Rain smirked.

"Rain? Is she awake?" Clint called.

"Yeah and pissed about the morphine!" Rain laughed.

"Of course. You hungry Tasha?" Clint smirked, stepping into the room.

"Don't call me Tasha. And yes... Please?" Natasha admitted.

"I'll go get her something to eat." Rain said, giving Natasha a look over.

Clint raised an eyebrow and Natasha stared at Rain's retreating back.

She recognized the look on Rain's face, having seen it on so many men's faces.

She was being hunted... And by Hawkeye's daughter of all people.

Interesting.

"What was that about?" Clint asked.

Natasha scoffed at him.


	10. Out of the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd of three chapter for Xmas

Clint patted Cooper's back gently as he quietly sang to his son.

"Is he asleep?" Laura whispered.

"Just about. How are the girls?" Clint asked, putting Cooper down in his crib.

"Rain's in her hammock outside reading. Nat's asleep." She said.

"I'm sorry for bringing her here out of the blue. But she was hurt and I was running on autopilot." Clint sighed.

Laura wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "It's okay. If it hadn't happened now, it probably would have happened later."

Clint squeezed her before looking out the window towards where Rain had a hammock stretched between two trees in the yard. "Does she talk to you? About personal stuff?" He asked.

"Like what?" Laura inquired, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I don't know... Who she likes, what she thinks of the other young agents..." Clint muttered.

"I thought she'd talk to you about that since it's work related." Laura reminded him.

"It's just... She's nineteen and I don't remember ever hearing about her having a boyfriend. She's plenty old enough to be with someone." Clint told her.

Laura pulled on Clint's shirt to make him turn to look at her and asked, "What brought all this on? What are you worried about?"

Clint rested his forehead against her's and whispered, "Earlier... Right after Natasha woke up, the three of us were talking and Rain headed out to get her some food. But before she did, she gave Natasha this look. And I can't quite place it."

Laura giggled and shook her head. Her husband had amazing eyesight but he sometimes missed little details when it came to his loved ones.

"Honey... I think the reason you've never heard about Rain having a boyfriend is because she's not really into boys." Laura told him.

Clint pulled back to stare at her. "Not really into boys?" He asked before it clicked in his mind what he was being told.

Laura smiled and chuckled, "Sit down Hawkeye and I'll tell you how I found out."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Two years prior

"Oh that's good." Rain giggled through a mouth full of caramel.

"You have caramel all over your chin." Laura laughed.

Rain wiped at her mouth before offered her mother a bite of the caramel apple in her hand.

Laura shook her head before saying, "I wish Clint was here for this. He loves these little carnivals."

"Didn't he used to work one?" Rain asked.

"It was a circus." Laura corrected.

"I wish he was home too. It's a perfect day to spend a day out here." Rain agreed.

It was sunny but not too hot so Laura wore a floral print sun dress and sandals while Rain opted for a tank top, jeans and tennis shoes.

A little bit of makeup hid the scars on Rain's face and a little bit rubbed on her arm hid the scar there as well.

They could almost pass for sisters and had been asked several times already if they were.

"You have an admirer." Laura whispered.

"Oh... Where?" Rain hissed.

"Over there by the cotton candy spinner. Grey shirt, torn jeans, dark hair. Looks like he's sixteen." Laura told her.

Rain glanced in the cotton candy spinner's direction and found the young man who was watching her.

"He is cute but... Not really my type." She shrugged.

"How?" Laura asked.

Rain sat down at a bench and whispered, "I'm not really into boys. There's a few I've seen that are cute. But I'm not really attracted to them."

Laura sat beside her and asked, "What about girls?"

"Girls I like and feel some attraction too. I been attracted to a couple of boys. But it's mostly been girls." Rain admitted softly.

"So you're bisexual with a preference towards women... That's no big deal. At least not to me." Laura smiled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Clint stared at Laura and asked, "How come nobody told me this?"

"I thought you knew. Or would at least figure it out eventually." Laura giggled.

Clint flopped back on the bed, shaking his head.

Laura flopped down beside him and said, "Honestly sweetheart... after what she went through it is a miracle she trusts anyone with her heart. As long as she's happy, I don't think it matters what gender her partner is."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Can't believe I didn't see it." Clint sighed.

Laura smiled and kissed his cheek.


	11. Innocence Lost (part 1)

"Looks like a big op." Rain whispered, glancing around the room as it filled up with agents.

"Seems like." Natasha agreed, recognizing Rumlow and May along with a few others.

"Think we'll get stuck together?" Rain whispered into Natasha's ear.

"Knowing our luck yes." Natasha smiled, brushing her hand against Rain's leg gently.

It had taken them a bit but they had worked things out between them and now had a semi-steady relationship.

Clint smiled and shushed them both as Coulson walked in.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. We've recently received information that three prominent members of the Hong Branch of the Triad will be making port here in San Francisco tonight. They will be meeting to discuss setting up a new off branch here on the West Coast. Which we can't allow to happen." Coulson said.

"Which three?" Clint asked.

"Gao, Ling-Ling. Specialty: human trafficking. Chang, Lee. Specialty: weapons trafficking. Chang, Bu. Specialty: drugs." Coulson said as three small profiles appeared on the screen behind him.

"Well shit." Rumlow muttered.

"Why so many of us sir?" Rain asked.

"All three will be arriving on separate ships in three different locations before converging on a meeting place. The plan is to meet with and take out each member of the Triad before they converge. From there we move on the meeting place." Coulson said.

May stepped forward and said, "There will be four teams: Beta, Charlie, Delta and Echo. Beta will be led by myself, Charlie will be led by Rumlow and Delta will be led by Hawkeye. The team leaders will pick their team."

Clint looked at Rain and Natasha before they both pressed against his sides.

"It a smart idea to have Widow and the Hawk's kid here?" Rumlow asked.

"Are you questioning my authority Rumlow?" Coulson asked.

"No sir... Just your choices in agents." He muttered.

Coulson glared at him and Rain said, "Just keep doing what you're good at Rumlow: being a meat shield."

"Watch your mouth you little bitch." He snarled.

Rain pulled out her escrima sticks, thumbed a button on them and tapped the tips together to make electricity arc between them.

"Enough!" Coulson snapped as Rumlow backed off. He was strong and fast but not stupid enough to tangle with electricity.

"Team Echo will be the smallest and will consist of Agents Rain, Gieser and Winchester. They will be the eyes and ears for the other three teams. Agent Rain, you will in charge of Echo. Report any information you find regarding the meeting place. There is a list of possible locations within this." May said, handing a Manila envelope to her.

Rain shut off her escrima sticks, tucked them away and took the envelope.

"Rumlow, May, Hawkeye pick your teams then come see me. Rain, to me." Coulson said.

"Sir?" Rain whispered.

"I understand Rumlow can be aggravating on his best days but he is a good agent. And I expect more self-control from you. You moved through the ranks quickly and you will be expected to set the bar for new Baby Agents. Not just in their ability to handle training but also their behavior towards their fellow agents and superiors." Coulson told her.

Rain nodded slowly and said, "I'm sorry sir. But Rumlow rubs me the wrong way... I don't really trust him."

Coulson smiled and whispered, "He has that effect on a lot of agents. Sadly he also enjoys baiting people. When he tries it, don't take it... It will aggravate him."

Rain smirked and nodded as Coulson squeezed her shoulder gently before he sent her on her way.

"Hey. Coulson give you hell?" Clint whispered when Rain grabbed her jacket from beside him.

"A little bit." She shrugged.

"Be careful okay. A lot can go wrong with missions like this." Clint said gently.

Rain smiled and squeezed his hand tightly. "I'll be okay. Don't forget to call... Just in case this is the one you don't come back from." She said.

Clint nodded and whispered, "I will. And I'll tell her the same from you."

Natasha gave Rain a soft smile before ducking her head.

The two of them didn't say goodbye before they went on missions.

Not when they were both so sure of themselves that they would come back safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty to absolutely everyone who has viewed, bookmarked & left kudos. And if you like Suicide Squad, go check out my story Bad VS Evil


	12. Innocence Lost part 2

"Any luck?" Rain called over her shoulder as the hotel room door shut.

"Not a damn bit. You?" Winchester asked, tossing off her jacket.

"Maybe. A few known associates of the triad's were spotted around this place but since Chinatown is crawling with members, it's impossible to say." Rain sighed.

"Any word from Gieser?" the other agent yawned.

"He checked in about an hour ago. Why don't you catch a shower and some sleep Sam?" Rain suggested.

"Good plan." Sam agreed.

Samantha Winchester was tall and lean with long black hair and dark hazel eyes.

Despite having been raised in a strict military family, the Australian woman was quirky, fun loving and easy going.

Rain returned to the files in front of her as the shower turned on.

Three possible locations: a hotel that doubled as a brothel, a restaurant that routinely hosted "private parties" and a homeopathic medicine shop that was a front for a gambling den.

They had taken turns watching each of the locations, making sure one stayed in the hotel room at all times just in case.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later that made Rain grab her gun.

Nobody was supposed to know they were here... The room was paid for under fake names and room service never came around.

She unlocked the door and opened it slowly to reveal... The last member of their odd trio.

"Sorry... I couldn't find my key. I got dinner though." Herman Gieser said, holding a bag of take out.

"Get in here. Sam! Gieser got dinner!" Rain said, pulling him inside.

Gieser was a tech agent, mostly in charge of all the little audio and visual bugs they were using when they weren't at the locations themselves.

His auburn hair was always a mess and he wasn't in great shape, but despite that the girls found him amusing and helpful.

"Please tell me there's some mushu pork." Sam said, sticking her head out of the bathroom.

"Yeap. And plenty of spring rolls, rice, this cream cheese things Rain loves and everything else." Gieser smirked.

"Blow me and give over the sweet and sour chicken." Rain said, tearing one bag open.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Gieser said, "I don't think the medicine place is where this shendig is going down."

"No?" Rain asked.

"No. Haven't seen or heard anything that has to do with the Triad. What about the brothel?" Gieser shrugged.

"It's a brothel. Plenty of whores. Most of which seem to like girls." Sam said, smirking at Rain.

"No thank you. I've got me a honey. And we have not agreed to play with other people. Nor do I want a disease. Already got one: insanity." Rain chuckled.

Gieser laughed and almost choked on a mouthful of shrimp as Sam rolled of the edge of bed giggling.

"How does that line go? I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it?" Gieser asked.

"That's the one." Rain smirked as her laptop chimed and she accepted the video call.

"You three look like you're enjoying yourselves." Coulson smirked.

"We try." Rain shrugged as Sam picked herself up off the floor.

"Have you figured out the meeting place?" Coulson asked.

"We're pretty sure it's the restaurant sir. The brothel appears as normal as a brothel can. There hasn't been any talk or sightings of the Triad near the medicine shop. Not to mention the abnormal amount of security around the restaurant." Rain told him.

"The strike teams are moving on the docks in an hour. If everything goes as planned you three will have at least forty eight more hours to confirm the location of the meeting." Coulson told them.

"Gotcha boss." Gieser piped up as Sam shook her head.

"I'll have them both check in when its done." Coulson said, turning his attention to Rain.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Once the call was over, Sam wrapped an arm around Rain's shoulders and said, "No worries. Your honey and your dad are two of the best in the agency. They'll be alright."

"She has a point. Hawkeye and Widow have the highest success rate of any team in the agency." Gieser agreed.

"Alright, alright. Give me those cream cheese thingies and somebody find out if we have any chocolate. Otherwise someone is gonna run to the store for some." Rain smirked.

"That will be you." Sam told her.

"Nope. I have to be here to wait on a call." Rain chuckled.

"They don't move on the docks for a bloody hour." Sam shot back.

"So?" Rain laughed

Sam grabbed a pillow and threw it at Rain who tackled her and Gieser both to the floor.

"Pillowfight!" Gieser yelped, shoving a pillow in Sam's face as Rain smacked him with another pillow.

Coulson, Fury and a majority of the rest of their superiors would frown on their behavior... But this was SHIELD.

Parties, pranks and the like happened all the time... most people just tended to look the other way.


	13. Innocence Lost part 3

"Beta, check in?" Coulson commanded

"In position at the western dock." May replied.

"Charlie?"

"We're ready at the south dock." Rumlow said.

"Delta?"

"North dock's secure sir." Natasha piped up.

"Where is Barton?" Coulson asked.

"Getting settled in a spot to snipe from." She told him.

"Sorry sir but you know me... I gotta be able to see from a distance." Clint cut in.

"I hope you found a good perch." Coulson sighed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clint smirked and said, "Damn right I did."

From his perch he could see the entire dock where the rest of his team was scattered... Along with several miles worth of ocean beyond.

"Switching channels." Natasha said from her hiding spot.

Her red hair stood out until she pulled a hood up to hide it.

Several clicks told him that his little team had switched channels.

"What is the plan?" a heavy accent asked.

Yuki was a petite Japanese agent who could almost match Rain and Nat in speed and agility.

"We wait until we know the target is far enough away from the water that she won't be able to bolt back that way. Yuki and Natasha will go after the target. Luther, Grey and Shane will focus on any body guards she has. I'll provide cover fire and take out any that try to run." Clint told them.

Luther was a big, burly agent from Brazil that Clint liked. He didn't have much to say but very few people willingly crossed the man.

Grey and Shane were a couple from somewhere in Colorado. They had grown up together and gone into the FBI, where they both excelled until SHIELD recruited them.

"Sounds easy." Shane chuckled, peeking over a crate at the rest of the team.

"Sounds like it, yeah but I doubt it will be. And don't worry Shane, I've got eyes on everyone including you and your other half." Clint told him.

Shane chuckled and Grey laughed while Natasha teased them in Russian.

Yuki giggled as Luther looked up at Clint before rolling his eyes.

"Have a bit of fun Luther." Yuki told him.

"I will. After the mission." Luther said.

Clint looked up as boat light's lit up the dock and whistled sharply over the com. "Settle in and nobody move until I say so." he told them.

"Releasing audio bug. It'll feed straight into our coms." Grey whispered.

A nickel sized metallic bug fluttered from where he was hiding over to the boat where it landed discretely on one of the figures there.

"Ms. Gao. Welcome to America. My men will take your bags if you'd like."

"Thank you. Mr. Wei, isn't it?"

"Yes though if you prefer you may call me..."

"I have no need to know more than your family name."

"Of course. Forgive me."

Clint held his breath as Ling-Ling, her companion and their body guards walked up the dock near where his team was waiting.

Nat and Yuki both shifted a little and he narrowed his eyes. "Not yet." He growled.

Luther, Grey and Shane all moved just a little bit closer to their targets.

"Have the others arrived?" Ling-Ling asked.

"Now." Clint hissed.

Natasha fired off two shots at Ling-Ling's companion, both of which struck him in the chest as Yuki hurled a knife at Ling-Ling herself.

Luther broke the neck of one body guard while Shane stabbed another in the heart.

"Grey, you've got two on your left." Clint said, staring through the crosshairs of his scope.

"Got 'em! Thanks Hawk!" Grey shouted, shooting them both.

Clint swung his attack back to the girls and their target.

Yuki was favoring her right side but he didn't see any blood.

"Foolish girl." Ling-Ling laughed, pulling a knife from her boot.

"You are the fool. You sell human beings for the pleasure of others. It could easily be you being sold." Yuki hissed.

"But it is not." Ling-Ling smirked.

She never knew Natasha was there until she hit the ground with two Widow Bites shoved against her back.

"Alive or dead?" Natasha asked.

"Dead. She's too dangerous to let live." Clint said.

"Yuki would you like to?" Natasha asked.

"I can not bend to do it without pain. But use my dagger." Yuki told her, pulling a dagger from her boot and passing it to Natasha.

Ling-Ling didn't even have a chance to scream as the blade between her ribs and into her heart.

"Yuki, how bad are you hurt?" Clint asked.

"A few bruised ribs I think." Yuki whispered.

Grey gently wrapped an arm around her waist and said, "Easy sweetheart I've got ya."

"Anyone else hurt?" Clint asked.

"A few bruises." Luther said.

"A scrape or three but we're both okay." Shane admitted, ruffling Grey's hair.

"Nat?" Clint asked.

"I'm fine. Do you want me to call Coulson and tell him we need a medic?" She asked.

"No. Help get Yuki comfortable and make sure she's not hurt anywhere else. Luther, Grey do a sweep and make sure they are not stragglers anywhere. Shane keep an eye on the girls." Clint told them, breaking down his sniper rifle.

"Roger that." four voices chimed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Base, this Delta. You read?" Clint's voice crackled.

Coulson tapped a button to accept the transmission. "It's about time. Both other teams just checked in." He said.

"The boat was a little late. The mission's done. We need a clean up crew and a medic." Clint told him.

"Who's hurt?" Coulson demanded.

"Yuki. We're pretty sure it's bruised ribs. The rest just have a few scrapes and bruises." Clint said.

"Alright. We'll get a medic out there. I spoke to Rain earlier. She and the rest of Echo believe that the restaurant is supposed to have been the meeting place." Coulson told him.

"Good to know. I'll check in with her once the clean up crew and medic get here." Clint sighed.


	14. Innocence Lost Part4

"Damn it!" Sam growled, tossing her cards onto the bed.

Rain smirked, pulled the money towards her and said, "You know the rules Sam. Take something off."

"I bloody fucking hate you." Sam growled, tugging her shirt over her head and tossing it on the floor.

Gieser whistled at the sight of Sam in her bra and grinned at Rain, who winked at him.

The trio had been playing strip poker for about an hour and they were all in some state of undress.

Gieser was sitting in a chair next to the bed in boxers and his undershirt.

Sam was in her bra and jeans but barefoot at the foot of the bed

Rain was in her sports bra, boy shorts, socks and boots at the head of the bed.

There was a nice pile of money sitting in Rain's lap, so it was pretty obvious who was winning.

"It could be your bra next Sam. Or maybe panties." Rain chuckled.

"I thought you and your honey hadn't agreed to play with other people." Sam scoffed.

"We can look." Rain shrugged as Eye of the Tiger started playing.

"That's your ringtone? Seriously?" Gieser laughed.

"There's not an Eye of the Hawk." Rain told him, thumbing the answer button.

"Three guesses who's calling." Sam chuckled.

"The first two don't count." Gieser smirked

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey kiddo. Sounds like you're having a party." Clint smiled.

"No. Just an hour of strip poker with a pretty lady and a nerdy boy." Rain laughed.

"I'm not going to tell Nat. She might get jealous." Clint said.

"Probably a good idea. How'd the mission go?" Rain asked.

"Well enough. One of my team has a few bruised ribs so she's being flown back to base soon. It's just scrapes and bruises on everyone else." Clint told her.

"Nat?" Rain whispered. The hitch in her voice didn't escape his notice.

"She's fine sweetheart. Yuki has the bruised ribs. But the on site medic says she'll heal up soon with some rest and time." Clint assured her.

Rain sighed in relief and a voice in the background asked, "Your honey alright?"

"She's fine. One of the other agents has bruised ribs. But she's gonna heal up according to my dad." Rain told whoever was in the room with her.

Clint turned at a touch on his shoulder and pulled the phone from his ear.

"Sorry Hawk but the flight back to base is about to leave and Yuki's asking after you." Shane whispered.

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute." He told him.

"Dad? You still there?" Rain was asking.

"Yeah but I need to let you go. The flight to base is leaving soon and Yuki is asking for me." Clint told her.

"Okay. Be safe. Tell Nat the same. And I'm going to forward all the information about the restaurant and the surrounding area to Coulson so he can prep the teams." she said.

"Sounds good. Talk later okay?" He whispered.

"Sure." Rain said before hanging up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Grey was sitting next to Yuki when he walked up.

"Hi." Yuki whispered, looking up at Clint.

"Hey girl." He said, gently squeezing her hand.

"I am sorry I can be there for the raid. I wish I could be, but the medics they say..." Yuki told him.

"You've got nothing to apologize for. We'll take care of the raid and tell you all about it later. You just focus on healing up. Once you are, maybe me and you will put some of the Baby Agents through their paces." Clint interrupted.

Yuki smiled and said, "I would like that."

"Then focus on healing." Clint told her firmly.

"I will." Yuki promised.


	15. Innocence Lost (part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I have this written up on FF dot Net but crossposting is a pain in the ass.
> 
> For those who didn't know: I got married about a week ago! 
> 
> And I am posting several chapters tonight.

"Rain." Gieser chirped.

"Hmmm?" She hummed, not looking up from her laptop.

"You said that our end of the mission is done right?" Gieser asked.

"As soon as I finish forwarding this information to Coulson. Why?" She muttered.

"So we can go out and buy some booze yeah?" Sam piped up.

Rain glared at them over her shoulder and asked, "Seriously?"

"What? Aren't you legal?" Sam asked.

"Yes I'm legal but that's beside the point. I don't drink." Rain said.

"Why not?" Gieser asked.

Rain sighed and got up to go wash the makeup off her face and her arm. Ever since Laura had discovered how well a little bit of makeup smudged onto Rain's arm hid the scar there, it was something she routinely wore.

"My biological parents were both drunks. My birth mother really liked hurting me. She put these scars on me." Rain told them when she returned.

Sam gingerly tilted Rain's head to get a better look at the scars on her face and then looked at the one on her arm.

"The bitch is dead right?" She growled.

"Yeah, they both are. Alcohol poisoning." Rain whispered.

"Then we won't go out and get any booze. But I think something sinfully sweet would work?" Gieser asked.

"Yeah... That'll work." Rain agreed.

"Come with us?" Sam asked.

Rain shook her head and said, "I got to finish getting this information to Coulson. Otherwise the mission could be compromised."

"And since your dad and your lady are out there, you can't let that happen right?" Gieser smirked.

"Of course not." Rain agreed.

"Alright. We'll go get something for everyone. You stay here and work. Just keep your comm on." Sam said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sir all the information from Agent Rain and team Echo just came in regarding the location for the strike tomorrow."

Coulson yawned and said, "Sort it out, make it manageable then let me see it."

"Umm, it already is sorted and manageable."

Coulson chuckled and said, "The only agent I know who makes paperwork presentable when she doesn't need to."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What did Rain say she likes? White chocolate? With orange?" Gieser asked.

"Yeah. She'll probably like these things." Sam said, holding up several white chocolate oranges.

"Probably." Gieser shrugged, grabbing several bags of gummy candies.

Sam rolled her eyes and a few bags of dark chocolate for herself. "Grab some of those creme sodas." She said, grabbing a twelve back of soda.

"I thought we were buying chocolate. This is enough for an all night party between the three of us. Or a small frat party." Gieser smirked.

"This is on SHIELD's tab not ours mate." Sam laughed.

"Not so loud." Gieser hissed as a few heads turned their way.

Sam cringed and whispered, "Damn it. Too much time on base."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Rain?!" Sam called.

"Shower!" Rain shouted.

Sam stuck her head into the bathroom and said, "We got drinks and plenty of junk food. As Gieser said, we got enough for either an all night party for the three of us or a small frat party."

Rain laughed, turned off the water and said, "I'll be out in a minute. Hand me that small towel would you?"

Sam passed her the towel before stepping out of the bathroom to see Gieser piling sodas into their cooler.

"She almost done?" Gieser asked.

"Yeah. Hand over one of the creme sodas?" Sam asked, tossing a bag of gummies at him.

"Make it two of those creme sodas." Rain said, stepping into the room in sweats and a tank top.

"Coulson got all our info?" Gieser asked.

"Yeap. He sent me a message back telling us to take the rest of the night and tomorrow off. A few of the agents will be around tomorrow after the raid to get us." she told him.

"Music?" Gieser asked.

"None of the Ukrainian House Rock or whatever the hell you listen to please? I want to keep my hearing." Sam laughed.

"Hey the shit Americans have made recently sucks. All that Pop. How do you even stand it Rain?" Gieser asked.

"I've wanted to burn Pop for years. We don't listen to it, me and Dad." Rain chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed with a soda and white chocolate orange.

"Probably for the best." Sam smirked, stretching out beside her.


	16. Rumlow is an Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Cutaway from Innocence Lost
> 
> One of many chapter I'm posting tonight

"I fucking hate early mornings." Clint yawned.

Natasha took a sip of her coffee and whispered, "Yuki checked in about half an hour ago. Medical says three bruised ribs. They taken her off duty for a few weeks. She told me she's going to fly to Kyoto and see her sister."

"That's good. She deserves the time off." Clint muttered, taking a long drink of coffee.

Not many of the agents going on the mission were morning people.

Grey and Shane were dozing in a corner together while one of Rumlow's men yawned nearby.

May and Coulson both looked a little rough, which told Clint that neither of them had slept the night before.

"Is everyone here? And awake enough to listen?" Coulson asked.

Luther pressed a cup of coffee into Shane's hand and pulled Grey to his feet.

"More or less." Clint sighed.

"According to the information we received last night from Echo, the meeting is supposed to take place at this location: The Golden Temple." May said as a picture of the restaurant appeared on the screen.

"It's a restaurant." Rumlow scoffed.

"One that has very heavy traffic from the Triad and bodyguards posted all around the building. The Golden Temple is often closed for "private parties" which we believe are actually meetings amongst Triad members. Out of the three locations investigated, this one shows the most promise to be the site of the meeting that was supposed to happen between the three Triad members we have already disposed of. This meeting will help us destroy some of the Triad influence here on the West Coast." Coulson said.

Rumlow rolled his eyes which made Clint growl.

"Rumlow." May warned.

"What's your malfunction Rumlow?" Clint growled.

"I don't trust your girl. I think she got tossed up in rank because she's your girl and you are one of Fury's war dogs." Rumlow told him.

Luther, Grey, Shane and Natasha moved to form a semi circle behind Clint.

"Really? What do you think she did? Fuck him? Pay him off? Fury doesn't play those games you asshole." Clint snapped.

"You tell me. Or maybe I should ask your little red haired whore." Rumlow smirked.

Rumlow didn't get any warning that Clint was about to move until he already had.

Two of May's team yelped and moved out of the way as Clint slammed Rumlow chest first into the table.

"You son of a bitch!" Rumlow yelped.

"One more word Rumlow and it may be your last." Clint growled, pressing his knife against the side of Rumlow's throat.

"Let him go Hawkeye." May snapped.

"Leave them be. Rumlow's been asking for this since the start of this mission." Luther said.

"Listen to me you sorry sack of shit. If you ever take pot shots at either of my girls and I will end you. If you even hint at a pot shot, I will end you. Very slowly and very painfully. You will beg for death before I get done with you." Clint snarled.

Rumlow twitched but didn't struggle... He rather not have his throat slit by a man who would do so in a heartbeat.

"Let him go Hawk. I don't think he'll cross you again." Coulson said.

"Better not." Clint hissed, sheathing his knife.

"You all have two hours until the raid. Hawk, you are in charge. Anyone have any objections to that?" Coulson said, glaring at Rumlow who didn't meet his gaze.


	17. Innocence Lost (part 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of Innocence Lost
> 
> I am apologizing ahead of time.
> 
> One of many chapters posted tonight.

Rain rolled over and blinked at the two agents stretched out by her.

Sam was hugging her pillow and murmuring something Rain couldn't understand.

Gieser on the other hand was sprawled across the bed and snoring quietly.

After their sugar highs has run out about five in the morning, they had all crawled into bed and promptly fell asleep.

The room only had one bed because they thought none of them would sleep much on this mission.

They had been right... More or less.

They had traded sleeping shifts, making sure one person was always awake at a time.

It had been a little awkward at first but they all soon gave up caring.

"Fuck we left a mess." Rain yawned, pushing one of Gieser's legs away to get up.

"Mmm... Hmm?" Gieser grumbled.

"Go back to sleep." She whispered.

"Time's it?" He muttered.

"About nine. The strike team's about to move on the restaurant probably." she told him.

"You sleep." He said, trying to grab her and pull her back onto the bed.

"I'm gonna clean this room up. We should be getting out of here later." She smirked, ruffling his hair.

There were soda bottles, cans, candy wrappers and bags scattered everywhere.

The entire room smelled like sugar and chocolate.

And looked like a bunch of five years had been let loose.

There were chocolate smears on the the tables, pillows were tossed across the room and there were feathers scattered across the floor.

It was probably the victim of another pillow fight between the three of them, this one apparently more violent than the first.

A sharp knock on the door woke up Sam and Gieser.

"One of the strike team?" Sam yawned.

"Too early. Unless I got the time wrong. I think we got pretty rowdy this morning so it could be the hotel manager." Rain shrugged.

"There's a feather in your hair." Gieser said.

Rain tossed the feather aside and opened the door.

Four men immediately rushed in, shoving her behind the open door.

"Shit!" Gieser yelped, scrambling away. He was barely trained for combat, only knowing the basics of how to defend himself and shoot a gun.

"Sam! Protect Gieser!" Rain shouted, slamming the door shut and locking it.

One man pulled out a knife and spun at Rain, smirking.

"Stupid girl. You and your friends are careless." He told her.

"Maybe but you're not very bright." She growled, diving at his knees.

The man tripped and dropped his knife, which Rain promptly grabbed and stabbed into his skull.

A sharp pop caught her attention.

There was a trickle of blood coming out of Gieser's mouth and he was staring down at the growing red stain on his shirt.

Sam sobbed and shot two of their attackers before a knife embedded itself in her stomach.

Rain pulled the knife from her dead opponent's skull and threw it at the final man.

He collapsed to the floor with the knife in his throat.

Rain touched Gieser's neck but found no pulse.

She kissed his forehead and gently dragged his body over towards Sam.

"Are you... You okay?" Sam whimpered.

"Don't talk. I'm gonna call for help." Rain whimpered.

She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Coulson, who answered on the first ring.

"The strike team just went in..." He began.

"We've been compromised... Someone found us... I don't know how... Gieser's dead and Sam's hurt." Rain whimpered.

"Damn it! Stay where you are. We'll be there soon." Coulson said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rain looked up when the door burst open, blinking owlishly in the bright sunlight.

"Holy shit."

Three figures immediately came into the room and crouched down around her: Coulson, her father and Natasha.

"The bleeding wouldn't stop... I couldn't make it stop." She whimpered, staring down at Sam's prone form.

"Rain, honey. Listen to my voice okay? We need to get you, Sam and Gieser out of here. But you need to let her go." Coulson said firmly.

"Let her go?" She whispered.

"Yes. We need to move her. So we can take her back to her family." Coulson told her.

She nodded slowly and let go of Sam's hand, which she had been squeezing.

A man she didn't know stepped forward and very gently took Sam away while another gathered up Gieser.

Rain felt herself being lifted up and slid her arms around her father's neck. "We screwed up... They said we were careless." Rain whimpered.

"Shhh sweetie. We're gonna take you back to base then we'll go home." Clint whispered, kissing her hair.

Natasha leaned in and kissed Rain's cheek. "I'm right here." She told her.

"Damn. I've seen agents twice her age go rogue or even just end it after something like this."

"I know Grey. I went on those missions too."

"Who are they?" Rain whimpered.

"Friends of mine. Guys?" Clint said.

Both men walked over and one squeezed Rain's hand tightly.

"I'm Shane, this is my other half Grey. If you ever need to talk, get our numbers from your dad."

Rain nodded slowly and whispered, "Thank you."

"Clint. A clean up crew is on their way. Take your daughter to base. And as soon as she's cleared, take her home. Let her be with her mother." Coulson said, joining them.

Clint nodded slowly and looked down at Rain who was staring at the body bags that held her friend's.

Coulson kissed Rain's forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry."


	18. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter to be posted tonight since I am leading up to something very fun!
> 
> And for those who might have forgotten: I do timestamps.
> 
> Milaya is roughly My Love translated from Russian

March 2011.

Natasha parked her car and stared up at the farm house she called home.

Home.

Where two small children were waiting for their "aunt".

Where her best friend and his wife lived in peace, away from SHIELD.

Where there was a guest room with a beautiful view of the sunset that she rarely slept in because she preferred the view of her girlfriend in the first light of dawn.

She skipped the first step on the porch which had squeaked last time she was home and let herself inside.

The house was quiet... All the better for her to sneak upstairs to go see her girlfriend.

Rain was still sound asleep and looking more peaceful than she had in quite some time.

Since San Francisco... since Gieser and Sam had been murdered... Rain had nightmares most nights.

Natasha stepped out of her boots and crawled onto the bed to stretch out beside Rain.

"Hello Milaya. I'm home." Natasha whispered.

"Tasha?" Rain yawned, rolling over.

"Hey." Natasha smiled.

Rain wrapped an arm around her and whispered, "I missed you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How's the family?" Tasha whispered, stroking her hair.

"Everyone's fine. Cooper starts school in a few weeks. Lila is covering the house with her pictures." Rain chuckled.

"Sounds like nothing's changed. What's Clint's current project?" Tasha asked.

"Barn roof. Part of it collapsed during the big storm we got last a few weeks back. I've been helping him with it." Rain said.

"That's why you looked sunburnt." Tasha whispered, stroking the reddened skin of her shoulders.

"Just a little. What time is it?" Rain muttered, rolling over.

"About seven or so. Is it your turn to make breakfast?" Tasha told her.

"No it's dad's." She admitted.

Tasha kissed her and whispered, "Then there's no reason for you to get out of bed yet."

Rain smiled and tangled her hands in her girlfriend's hair. "No. I guess there really isn't." She smirked.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Morning girls." Clint smirked when Natasha and Rain finally appeared for breakfast.

"Auntie Nat!" Lila and Cooper shouted, running to her.

"Hi you two. After breakfast, we can go out to my car and see what's hiding in my trunk this time. How's that sound?" Natasha smiled, hugging them both before scooping up Lila.

"Yay!" Lila chirped.

Ever since Nat had started coming around routinely, she had started picking up toys and things for them on her way to the house. Once she got there, the kids would be allowed to pull whatever was hiding in her trunk out.

"You're going to spoil them Nat." Laura said, hugging her tightly.

"I'm allowed." Natasha chuckled.

"You also have a love bite on your shoulder." Laura whispered in her ear.

"I don't care." Natasha whispered back, smirking at the similar mark on Rain's neck.

"Should I soundproof your room?" Clint teased as Rain poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Gonna add that to the list of what your plan to fix even though it ain't broken?" Rain teased back.

"Are you sure they aren't related?" Natasha asked Laura.

"Yes. Though sometimes I wonder." Laura admitted.

Rain laughed and shoved Clint away from the stove to get breakfast. "Nat do you want a bit of everything?" She called over her shoulder.

"All except for sausage if it's greasy." Nat told her, sliding Lila back into her chair and settling in beside her.

"How was work?" Clint asked Nat.

"Not too bad. It was just a milk run to get some information." Natasha shrugged.

"Anything coming up?" Rain asked, passing Natasha a plate.

"Yes actually. Can we talk with the kids in the room?" Natasha asked.

"We can wait." Clint shrugged.

"I was going to take the kids down to the Rameriez's farm today. They have a several large patches of berries and invites us out to pick as much as we can carry home. I think Mariana also said something about having some duck eggs for us. You three can talk about whatever you need to then." Laura said.

"Thank you babe." Clint said, kissing her cheek.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rain stretched out in the porch swing as Natasha ran her fingers through her hair.

"So what's coming up?" Clint asked, leaning against the porch railing.

"Fury has put the Avenger's Initiative into motion. I'm supposed to be going under cover to evaluate Tony Stark as a potential candidate." Natasha said.

"Tony Stark? Fury wants Iron Man?" Clint scoffed.

"Honestly I think it has more to do with Fury wanting to be able to keep an eye on Stark. The man is a live wire and a wild card." Natasha admitted.

"Who else is on this candidate list?" Rain asked.

"All I know is Stark." Tasha told her.

"Damn Fury and his secrets." Rain sighed.

"Have you met him?" Clint chuckled.

"Smart ass." Rain said, tossing a bottle cap at him.

"And you wonder where you get it from." Clint laughed.

Natasha rolled her eyes and kissed Rain before whispering in Russian, "Your father is an idiot."

"Yes he is." Rain agreed.


End file.
